Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man Films)
:This incarnation of Spider-Man is about the character from the Marc Webb film series. For other Spider-Man incarnations, check out the disambiguation. Spider-Man (real name: Peter Parker) is the titular main protagonist of the The Amazing Spider-Man films directed by Marc Webb. He was an ordinary high school student until an investigation at Oscorp led to him being bitten by a genetically modified spider. He is played by Andrew Garfield, who also played Eduardo Saverin in The Social Network. Biography ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' Thirteen years after Richard and Mary's departure, Peter is a teenager attending Midtown Science High School in New York. He is bullied by many of the popular students, most frequently Flash Thompson. He also got his hopes up when he thought Sally Avril was asking him out for a Friday night date, but she just wanted him to take pictures of her boyfriend's car. Although he was unpopular, he had interests in skateboarding, photography and science. Peter is walking out of the school building when he sees Flash harassing a boy named Gordon. When asked by Flash to take a picture with his camera of Gordon's humiliation, he started defending Gordon. After calling Flash by his real name, Flash punched him in the face and kicked Peter in the stomach. Gwen Stacy ends the fight and after the fight, she starts to slowly take a bit of interest in Peter. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' Spider-Man is seen in pursuit of criminals carrying a truck full of plutonium (dangerous chemicals) through the city. Whilst talking to Gwen Stacy on the phone, he sees a vision of her late father, Captain Stacy, and is reminded of the promise he made to stay away from Gwen. During the chase, he saves the life of a man named Max Dillon. Afterwards, Peter meets Gwen at their high school graduation ceremony where the two share a kiss. However, later in the evening, Peter tells Gwen about the visions he's been having and insists that he needs to keep his promise in which Gwen breaks up with Peter. Upon hearing the news of Harry returning to New York City and the death of Norman Osborn, Peter Parker visits Harry and the two are reunited after ten years. Later that night, Peter meets Gwen in attempt to maintain a friendship, and Gwen tells Peter that an opportunity to Oxford University means she has to move to England. Before the two can discuss it, Max accidentally shuts off the power to Times Square whilst looking for electricity to power himself. Max is seen all over time square where he is actually seen. Spider-Man attempts to calm the situation down. Spider-Man then saves people from his destruction. As Electro is replaced by Spider-Man all over Times Square which Electro then thinks Spider-Man is nothing but selfish. But after the police try to snipe him, Max thinks that Spider-Man has betrayed him, Spider-Man tries to calm him down but fails and Electro, in rage, attacks. Spider-Man eventually stops him and he is taken to Oscorp to be tested on. Harry begins to show symptoms of his illness and uses the device his father gave him to deduce that Spider-Man's blood could help save him. He asks Peter for help finding him but Peter refuses, unsure of what effects the transfusion would have. Parker visits Harry again, this time as Spider-Man, but again refuses. He then goes to Gwen Stacy and finds her then tells her about the situation and also gives her luck. Peter uses information left behind by his father to locate the video message Richard left. In it, Richard explains that he had to leave New York because he wasn't willing to go along with Norman Osborn's plans to use what they had created for biological weapons with his research. Peter then receives a voicemail message from Gwen, telling him that she was offered the job in England and was heading to the airport to fly there earlier than expected because of an earlier class. Peter manages to catch her and professes his love for her, and the two agree to go to England together. They are interrupted by a blackout caused by Electro. Peter takes Gwen down where the police are and Gwen helps him with his web-shooters to go against Electro. Peter heads off to fight with Electro having the upper-hand. As Electro has Spider-Man in the air and is electrocuting him, Gwen comes in a police car and hits Electro, against Peter's demands. The two plan to defeat Electro by overloading his electricity supply. Just after they do so, Harry Osborn arrives, now as the Green Goblin, and figures out Spider-Man’s identity and that he wants revenge for being refused the life saving blood transfusion. Goblin takes Gwen and drops her where Spider-Man catches her. The two fight at the top of a clock tower, and Spider-Man manages to subdue the Goblin. However, during the fight, Gwen falls and is supported by a web connected to one of the gears. The gears gives way which causes to cut the web, and Gwen again falls. Goblin is then defeated and Peter tries to save Gwen using his web. As Peter webs to catch her, she hits her head on the floor dying instantly from the impact. Five months pass and Spider-Man is nowhere to be seen in New York, as Peter spends every day at Gwen's grave. Meanwhile, Harry Osborn is visited by an unknown identity who tells him that they have found a man suitable of operating a large suit of armour developed by Oscorp. The man is Alexsei Sytsevich - the criminal stopped by Spider-Man once before. He attacks the city streets in the mech-suit, going by the name The Rhino. Peter is inspired by a recording of Gwen's graduation speech and makes his return as Spider-Man to fight Rhino. Personality Peter Parker had all the qualities of a 17-year old teenage crime fighter; shy, smart, broody, aggressive, sarcastic, troubled, awkward and intelligent. Perhaps Peter never truly got over his parents leaving him and then dying in an unfortunate plane crash, he possesses a scientific curiosity and is considered something of a geek at his school which made him a target for the local bully, Flash Thompson. Peter had a tendency to use humour as a defensive mechanis, a trait that was only amplified when he became Spider-Man using sarcasm and wittiness before and during his fight with criminals. However behind this naturally upbeat demeanou Peter also possesses a tragic and lonely side, brought on by the immense huilt lf the death of the people he held close, most specifically his Uncle Ben who was killer Peter met and actually let walk free simply to spite the owner of a convenience store. Another contributing factor for his guilt was his crush, Gwen Stacey's father dying at the hands of The Lizard while trying to save Spider-Man and with his dying breath he asks that Peter keep his daughter of his vigilante activities which he fails to honour and this causes PTSD and even hallucinations. What proved to be a final straw for Peter was the woman he loved, Gwen Stacey died in his arms during a fight with The Goblin and for a few months he hung up being Spider-Man but eventually returned when the city was under threat. Peter also had a vengeful side to him, specifically before he truly become Spider-Man he used his newfound powers to search for the criminal who killed his Uncle Ben and presumably planned to return the favour however it quickly evolved into something more righteous. This was also shown when he humiliated the bully Flash in front of his entire basketball team. After getting his newfound powers form OsCorp, Peter had difficulty controlling them and was unintentionally destructive which was shown when he destroyed his bathroom, a football goal, a basketball net and the front door. Peter was also something of a poor liar, every night he would return home with different scars and would tell a ridiculous to cover it up. Over the course of the first and second film Peter eventually became obsessed over finding out what happened to his parents and if a third was ever release dit would have been about him getting over Gwen's death. Powers/Skills Of course, like the original comic book counterpart, Spidey has super strength which allows him to punch through metal plates easily. He also has super-enhanced speed, agility, equilibrium, senses & endurance. His increased metabolism allows him to heal moderate injuries within the space of a day without medial attention. He can climb up walls & has devices which shoot webs. He is also a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant & is an exponent of science & technologies. Notes *The character also appears in the Amazing Spider-Man tie-in video games, which follows on in an alternative timeline from the first film. Andrew Garfield doesn't provide his voice or likeness for the games. Behind the Scenes *Andrew Garfield was signed up to appear in The Amazing Spider-Man 3 and possibly the planned Sinister Six spin-off film. However this didn't come to pass as in 2015 Sony made a deal with Marvel to once again reboot the Spider-Man franchise so the character can appear in Marvel's shared cinematic universe of films. As the new cinematic universe Spider-Man ignores the Garfield films, this leaves the character's fate and the Sinister Six storyline incomplete. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Genius Category:In love heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Alter-Ego Category:Vigilante Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Super Hero Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Orphans Category:Provoker Category:Localized Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Loner Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Titular Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Heroes with precognition Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Successful Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Pure of heart Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Self Hating Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Empowered Normal Badass Category:Martyr Category:Love Rivals Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Serious Heroes Category:Detectives Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Philanthropists Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Inconclusive Heroes Category:Straight man Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Ninjas Category:Voice of Reason Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:Working Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Knights